


CE 祭祀狂欢

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Erik, Jarl Erik, M/M, Thralls Charles, Top Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 奴隶查/伯爵万，斜线有意义。只想写肉，借用了一些维京人的设定，非考据派，可以当架空看。





	

 

他的奴隶那么多，怎么可能每个都记着呢。

那个青年在树旁看着他，眼睛里仿佛有火光在跳。四周起伏的呻吟喘息卷进人心里，艾瑞克举起羊角杯，饮了一口琼浆玉露。那人朝他走过来，用舌头舔掉他落下的酒液。

“你是谁？”艾瑞克问。

“查尔斯。”

“我没见过你。”

“那你现在见到了。”

艾瑞克把这个自称查尔斯的奴隶拽进了自己的帐篷。

 

这是艾瑞克取代肖成为伯爵后第一次带着族人祭祀。按照传统他们会在神殿外的树林待一晚，整夜享受交合的美妙。艾瑞克不得不承认，在这样一种气氛中他的心也蠢蠢欲动寻觅着可以欢好的对象。他没有固定的床伴，甚至可以说在这方面接近冷酷无情。可外表的压制不等于天性里不渴望，只是之前他将复仇深刻在血液中，摈弃了其他的部分。如今也到了他该享受的时刻了。

 

查尔斯显然技巧纯熟，艾瑞克不禁猜测这张嘴曾为多少人服务过多少次，才能让他这么快就欢愉地颤抖。那舌头沿着他硕大的茎身来回摩擦湿滑，柔软的囊肉包裹着躁动的器官，如精致打造的温床。他的两团囊袋被对方握在手中揉捏，呼啸着碰撞在一起。查尔斯含得更深了，喉咙仿佛要把他的龟头吸进去，绞得他痛快淋漓。抓着那人的棕色卷髪往胯下猛按，感觉自己身体里仿佛有根藏得很深的引线被查尔斯寻到，只肖点燃，就能爆裂成碎片，给吞噬得一干二净。艾瑞克射了出来，交付了今晚第一波精华。为他口交的奴隶尚跪在地上，他则踱到毛垫边一屁股坐下。

“过来。”他朝查尔斯招手，自己倒是懒洋洋不想动了。

青年低垂脸庞站起，看不清脸上表情，却未挪动步子。

“听不懂我的话吗？”艾瑞克有些不耐烦了，心想这个奴隶是怎么回事。

“您是，选中我了吗？”

仰视着他的伯爵忽而失笑，不敢相信自己听到了什么。“我以为这不需要说明，”青年脸部的线条隐隐绰绰，嘴唇上的晶莹却无疑叫他失神，随即便不由自主脱口而出，“如果你想要确定什么。那么是的，我要你。”

那张脸迎向灯光，眸中满溢惊喜，一整片的海水倾翻在里头，令艾瑞克跌了进去。伸手拽人过来，便直接吻上眉眼，舌头挑开眼皮，舔弄那颤颤巍巍转动的眼球。跌在身上的人早就勾住他的脖子，手指游走，突然间如蛇蝎般捏住他后颈的要害。

艾瑞克一下不敢动了，冷眼看身上满脸通红的奴隶，是情动而起，还是别的什么？他问道：“你要干什么？”

“放心，不是杀你。”查尔斯让两人的鼻尖相蹭，情状亲昵极了，说出来的话却让艾瑞克同时又觉得有趣，“我要和你打一架，谁输了，谁就在下面，好不好？”

“你知道我是伯爵，而你只是个奴隶吧？”这话问出来，连他自己都觉得奇怪。

“当然。”

“那你还这么做，不怕会死得很惨吗？”

“现在这么说，是不是为时过早了？”艾瑞克还不及回答，就被甩出了羊毛垫。他的额头一下子磕到地上，有血渗出来。这下他是真的生气了。之前因为对话而被分散的注意力此刻高度集中，肌肉积蓄力量，他朝胆大包天的奴隶扑了上去。两人很快缠在一块，都是心狠手辣的主，自是四处挂彩。艾瑞克治服查尔斯的时候，帐篷裂了好大一个口子，倒叫外头正在做爱的一对男女吓了一跳。两两相对，心中都和明镜似的。不过艾瑞克可是伯爵，族人便识趣走开，另寻他处。

“你输了。”艾瑞克贴着查尔斯的耳朵，语声是早知如此的自信。

“是吗？”话音未落，一把匕首竟飞速抵上他胯下之物，冰冷的刀身激得他柱身一跳，倒叫罪魁祸首乐了去。

“艾瑞克伯爵，愿赌服输。”

艾瑞克松开钳制，举起双手。就在匕首方才远离的那刻，他竟一口咬上了查尔斯的耳朵，顷刻间就是个血印子。查尔斯一拳击在他胸口，艾瑞克这才停下。

他揉着胸口，对捂着耳朵的奴隶说：“只许你使诈，不许我报复？不过你可以放心，既然我输了，我就……”

“就什么？”查尔斯坏心眼地问道。

不过艾瑞克不再答了，走到毛垫边，他飞快脱掉自己的衣服，整个人趴了上去。查尔斯没曾想艾瑞克会一下子这么配合，他怕对方留着什么后手，从怀里掏出了一根绳子。

“我想把你的手绑起来。”他把绳子伸到艾瑞克眼前给予确认，“你完全可以挣开的，只是情趣。”艾瑞克嘴角一斜，「鬼把戏」。

艾瑞克的手腕被并起来绑在头顶，如查尔斯所说只是个噱头，不过这也让他心头划过一丝被禁锢的感觉。有些无力，但又隐隐期待。

他被肆意抚摸着，在可以忍受的范围内。接着他感觉有什么液体淋进后背的凹陷里。

“别动。”查尔斯按住他，他感到有什么器具蹭着自己的皮肤，很快消失。取而代之的是柔软的唇，猛力地吸吮，那块部位的液体就被饮去了——他竟做了盛放琼浆玉酿的容器。有时查尔斯的手指会一并过来撷取，将沾了酒液的手指送进艾瑞克口中，再缓慢地挪出来。艾瑞克第一次尝试此般品酒方式，不觉身体酥软下来，也跟着有些醉了。

查尔斯显然对此很高兴，灵巧的手指从颈、胸、腰椎一路揉至尾骨，却绕过后穴，在会阴处按压。那赤裸裸的快感叫艾瑞克身体扭动起来，屁股不自觉地往上拱起。舒服的呻吟散在空气里，让查尔斯更硬了。

他拿起一旁倒空的羊角杯，沿着脊椎缓缓滑动，来到那个十分紧致的后穴。略略湿润了单指伸进去，轻轻地按压好使那些肌肉放松，随着一张一翕的频率渐渐地再加一指，两指撑开捣弄。艾瑞克的身体在羊毛垫上不住磨蹭，汗水弄得湿漉漉一片。查尔斯极有耐心，不厌其烦地扩张润滑，叫艾瑞克的小口红润润地翻出来，淌出湿液。然后他把羊角杯的尾部塞进了未经人事的后穴，艾瑞克立即低吼出声。比起柔软的手指，这东西要冷硬许多，因为不平滑，穴肉被挤出刺痛感，一块羊毛直接被他撕下，黏在汗湿的手心上。

“拿走。”他有气无力地发出命令，羊角杯便待在那儿一时没有动静。

“忍一忍。”查尔斯不断亲吻他的脸颊试图缓解不安，但艾瑞克的神色崩得很紧，显然十分不好受。查尔斯有些心疼却又不想停下，忽地衔住艾瑞克嘴唇吮吻起来。艾瑞克脑子变得空白，仿佛全身上下的焦点都集中到了嘴唇和口腔，一时倒不在意后穴的疼了。查尔斯就在这时候动了起来，艾瑞克痛得一下子咬住了对方唇畔，血腥味刺激着脆弱的神经，非要对方同他一起疼。查尔斯任他咬着，手上动作却越发猛烈。断掉的亲吻不知何时又接上，查尔斯追逐着他的舌头，试图把痛苦吞进自己体内。艾瑞克已经痛得麻木了，连羊角杯什么时候抽出来的都没意识到。查尔斯的手指在那已然开拓完毕的穴道探了一圈，紧接着就换上了自己的性器。艾瑞克的穴肉下意识便收缩起来，绞得查尔斯一时倒不敢动了。过了一会儿，他才慢慢地抽插起来，揉着艾瑞克的臀肉，手指划过迷人的腰窝。艾瑞克此时趴在自己身下，手还被绑着，查尔斯一时生了恻隐之心，忍不住给对方的手松了绑。

“我要起来。”艾瑞克突然开口，“你先出去。”

查尔斯才把阴茎滑出来，艾瑞克就像突然恢复力气似的翻身弹起来，把他压在了身下。

“我要你……”艾瑞克握住查尔斯的勃起，一屁股坐下去，“动得快点儿。”

他的后面不知怎么地特别空虚，原本该是痛得什么都不想要，偏偏查尔斯插进来的时候他竟然觉得很满足，穴肉自动自发地去夹那耀武扬威的玩意儿，终于觉出了趣味来。但是他想要自己动，即便他是被操的那个。

查尔斯几乎疑心方才可怜兮兮的艾瑞克只是自己的幻觉了，如今的对方在他身上颠得可得趣，仿佛一点都不觉累似的。艾瑞克敏感那处被反复操弄，查尔斯往上一顶，对方便一收，他被吸得也跟着颤起来。艾瑞克的阴茎跟着甩在他小腹上，硬邦邦地像是要满了。查尔斯握住它，感觉自己快要到了。接着他一下子抱住艾瑞克，一股股热流悉数喷在对方穴道里，吞吐间液体还在滑动，直教人承受不住。两人也被艾瑞克的白浊射了满怀，紧密的拥抱仿佛要嵌到彼此的身体里去。

艾瑞克满足极了，缠着查尔斯亲嘴，倒有点爱侣缠绵悱恻的意味。查尔斯对这种热情很受用，同样积极地回应，亲着亲着彼此又开始有了反应。

“又想要？”查尔斯在亲吻间隙问道。

艾瑞克这便停下来，一本正经道：“你功夫这么好，别浪费了。”

查尔斯推了艾瑞克一把，让对方平躺在毛垫上，“我进来了。”

混合着残余精液和血的后穴进入显然更为顺畅，他跪着操艾瑞克，手拖着对方的两条长腿，渐渐把它们夹在胳膊底下。

“你可别喊停。”查尔斯突然说。

“当……啊”

查尔斯站了起来，连带着艾瑞克整个人几乎都脱离了地面，被抓住脚踝拉着。艾瑞克下意识抓住了查尔斯双腿，大声吼道：“你为什么不先告诉我……啊！”

“那样就没惊喜了。”查尔斯把艾瑞克往上拽了一把，阴茎毫无预兆地深深捅入，艾瑞克的穴肉条件反射般吸得紧紧的，深怕那根肉棒会抽离。

「他才不会向奴隶求饶，他可是伯爵。」艾瑞克暗自咬牙，尽力配合着查尔斯的节奏。等顶到了那个地方的时候，他立刻连查尔斯的腿都抓不住了，若不是对方眼疾手快，两人倒要一起完蛋。

“你就那么禁不起激。”

“控制不住。”

“哦？”查尔斯又往那处捅，艾瑞克叫出的声音都变调了。

接下来是好一通抽插，全往那个敏感点而去，查尔斯还恶意用龟头捻弄。绕是艾瑞克精力再好，被这样悬空操弄着，身体渐渐也有些支撑不住，腰更是有被折断之感。这时候什么脸皮面孔都不要了，只顾着搞定眼前。

“你……你放……放下……我好……不好……”

“可以，但是我有条件。”查尔斯停下动作。

“什么？”艾瑞克一阵窃喜。

“抬起你尊贵的屁股，让我从后面操你。你趴在地上就好，要不要？”

“你又使诈！”艾瑞克才把话说完，性器就一阵喷射，倒像他缴械投降的样子。

查尔斯终于把人放下了，只艾瑞克还没躺够，又被对方抱起来，屁股被托得老高，他不自觉便缠在对方身上，如同软绵绵的动物。他讨好地舔着查尔斯的脖子，舌头勾勒着对方唇形，不痛不痒地用舌尖顶一下。查尔斯晃着他来到帐篷边，只稍松手，艾瑞克差点跌出去。艾瑞克骂了一句，查尔斯很快抱紧了他。

“艾瑞克伯爵被一个奴隶操得摔到帐篷外面，族人会怎么看你？”

艾瑞克反唇相讥：“他们会排队等着给你操。”

他们对话的声音并不响，但在树林中一片肉欲的粗喘中，实在有些突兀了。帐篷薄薄的一层布贴着艾瑞克的身体，摩擦着他的背部，令人心痒难耐。

“你就准备这么一直抱着我吗，小子？”

查尔斯正在艾瑞克各处伤口舔弄，无暇答话。艾瑞克这才发现，做了这么久，查尔斯的上衣除了之前缠斗时造成的破损，几乎还是完好地套在身上。他开始扯着对方衣服要剥，查尔斯不太配合，艾瑞克一气之下就用蛮力撕开了，谁教奴隶的衣服本就单薄。两具滚烫的肉体裸裎相对，令人更觉亲密。查尔斯因为常干粗活的关系，上臂肌肉尤其发达。他们互相舔弄彼此的身体，阴茎只是碰在一起。艾瑞克把它们合在一块揉捏，两厢硬挺充血起来。查尔斯手指掐进他臀肉里，任由他动作，低吟出声。艾瑞克来了精神，动作得更为卖力。用自己的龟头去撩拨对方的茎身，把一对小肉袋也一一招呼过。艾瑞克猜测自己一定被查尔斯掐得青紫了，便想换个姿势，故而提议道：“我趴下来给你操怎么样？”

艾瑞克从查尔斯身上落地，爬回凌乱的犹自泛着湿意的毛垫。「这玩意儿不能用了，得扔这儿交待。」他想。

跪着撅起屁股，他期待着查尔斯的又一轮入侵。

……

 

 

那一夜究竟被查尔斯玩弄了多少花样，艾瑞克只稍一回想，那湿意便仿佛要从身体里滑出来。之后他想再找到那个人，却发现对方消失了。但他知道倘若诸神眷顾，他们一定会再次相见。

 

 

 

END

 


End file.
